(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and apparatus for performing such method, for detecting defects in structures via broad-band acoustic excitation. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of imparting mechanical energy into a structure via the emission of broad-band acoustic energy and optically recording the subsequent emission of infrared energy from the structure arising from such excitation.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is known in the art of defect detection to induce mechanical nature in a structure via the emission of a single frequency acoustic signal. It is then possible to image or otherwise study the structure to detect infrared emissions arising in the structure as the result of such excitation. Unfortunately, the use of a single frequency substantially limits the ability to inspect the entire structure.
What is therefore needed is an apparatus, and a method of employing the apparatus, to improve defect detection via the emission of single frequency acoustic energy that overcomes the drawbacks of the related art.